Portable electrical/electronic devices, such as mobile phones, radios, walkmans, and digital playing devices, are powered by primary or secondary cells. A use must check with the power storage level before he or she runs these devices. The power storage of the battery, especially the primary cells, is limited and once exhausted, the battery is disposed of. This causes a serious problem in environmental protection for most of the currently available primary cells, including mercury cells and lithium cells, contain toxicant substances. Thus, for protection of the Earth, the consumption of cells must be reduced.
To eliminate the use of cells, a solution of human power generation is provided, which comprises an air compressor, which makes use of the movement of human body to induced compressed air; magnets, which are rotated by the compressed air; an electromagnetic device, which induces electrical voltage by an external time-variable magnetic field; a circuit, which converts alternate current into direct current and stores the electrical energy; and a hood, which houses the magnets and the electromagnetic device.
Such a conventional device, although effective to generate electrical power by human body movement, yet intentional activity of the wearer is required for operating the device. Thus, a human power generation system that makes use only of natural activity of human body, such as breathing or pressure difference induced by gravity due to walk of human body, is needed to ease the operation of the human power generation.